


Push to Open

by ephemerality



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, also Hyde is a dork, and bc Licht is a literal angel and i feel like Hyde just sometimes stops and NOTICES, i tried to bring back the Hyde from the Ophelia arc, inspired by my own inability to open doors, or read directions, so i don't consider this to be ooc, wowww fluff, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: "What kind of fucking magic-" he starts, and is cut off by a musical laugh from behind him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be makuro but then i got to thinking about Jekyll&Hyde and decided this particular scenario fits them better??i think?? lemme know what y'all think

The door won't open. He's been pulling on it for a good ten seconds now and it won't open and he's about to tear his hair out because apparently the door has decided to pick a fight with him today of all days. He yanks on it again thoroughly frustrated, and the people walking by are all giving him weird looks. He ignores them. He thinks if he looks at them he might snap.

He is literally freezing to death, having forgotten his jacket at home, and he thinks he might be sick but he has class in half an hour and he can't afford to miss it and he pulls on the door again, thinking he'll be fine if only he could just get some coffee but the _door won't open_ -

He falls forward, a hand wrapping around his waist, preventing him from face-planting into the ground. He stares in a sort of shock at the door that opened - inwards.

"What kind of fucking magic-" he starts, and is cut off by a musical laugh from behind him. Five perfectly manicured nails tap on the door, on the words _Push to Open_ , and he wants to die.

He turns around slowly, and it hits him that he must have died already because that's the only way he could have ended up face to face with this angel. The sun is rising behind him, like a halo, and the tiny amused smile gracing his lips is so genuine that he doesn't even care that the angel's amusement is at his expense.

The angel is looking at him, a hand still on his waist - for support, his brain supplies - and the other hand is extended past his head, holding the door open. They're standing in the doorway and people are staring and it's been what feels like hours but he's not quite ready to move yet, and he has to say _something_ , anything, but he doesn't know what.

_ He probably already thinks you're crazy or high or whatever just say  _ something _._

"You're really pretty," he breathes, and the angel turns a soft pink, like roses, the flush spreading down his neck to the collarbones that are just peeking out from under his shirt. How far does that flush go? He finds he really wants to know.

Around them there is giggling but he doesn't really give a damn because the angel's lips have fallen open in shock and he thinks they might feel like heaven. The angel stares back at him with wide eyes and a gentle breeze blows through his hair and when he ducks his head and says, "You're really pretty too, it's more of a bashful murmur, but a warm feeling settles in his chest and he suddenly feels a bit shy.

He startles when someone clears their throat from behind him, and the angel steadies him, pulling him inside the coffee shop and out of the way.

"What the hell?" he mutters to himself. "His halo's gone but he still looks like an angel. What kind of conspiracy…" he trails off as the angel's blush darkens and the corner of the angel's mouth twitches like he's trying not to laugh.

"Stupid," the angel says. "What are you, blind or something?"

He shakes his head, dazed. He knows that the angel just insulted him but his focus is on the angel's _voice_ , how low it is, in both octave and volume, and the shiver it sends down his spine.

"What's your name?" He tries not to sound desperate, but he's overcome with this sudden _need_ to _know_ , and the angel seems to soften somehow.

"Licht," the angel murmurs, watching him with wary, beautiful eyes _. Light in German_ , his brain supplies. He thinks that the name fits very well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> in other news i am now completely obsessed with Yuri on ice!!! (i really cannot stop listening to the ending and i adore the opening) as well as Soul Contract (they're just SO CUTE) so yay i have so much writing to do  
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com) and scream with me about anything in particular


End file.
